Flocked
by Waiting On Yesterday
Summary: Original Max's flock plus MaxII's flock equals BIG TROUBLE! Will be fax later on, please r&r, my first fanfic so please be nice, don't own, ect. ect.Rated T 'cause that what MR is....
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Sorry for the shortness, I'm too lazy to do more than this right now...but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Disclaimer (for whole story): I own nuffin', sadly...**

**Oh yeah, peeps, this is my first fanfic, so PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME IF YOU HATE IT!**

**Ta! -crushinsammygirl**

* * *

It was really beautiful, ribbons of smooth, cool air washing over me, my wings in perfect sync with the rest of my flocks'. A pale evening dusk tinged the sky a light lavender. To sound stupid, that is. I envisioned us: the younger children at the rear, spread out in a lovely spread formation, myself in the front, flanked by my trusty guys, Fang and Iggy. It was a really perfect moment, just s-

"Oh, come on, Max, puh-leeze can we stop soon???? My wings are, like, killing me."

"Fine!" I snapped. God, if that girl talked anymore, my ears would literally fall off.

I sighed and swerved directly in front of my flock. "Listen up, guys, 'cause I'm only gonna do this once."

"What're you gonna do? Are you, like--" Fang, God bless the boy, put his hand over Nudge's mouth. Silence! Wouldn't it be nice to have that, like, for more than thirty seconds?

"Okay, everyone. Remember jerk-Max?" Jerk-Max had been a nickname from Iggy, and it stuck. It fitted that jerk faced, pompous, stuck up little…

My flock nodded. Unlike jerk-Max's little followers, mine actually listened to me. Well, except for when Nudge got onto one of her rants. But everyone else was pretty obedient.

"I got my latest orders from TB," I continued. Yeah, we'd gone back to Itex. What? It kept us alive, so we were in. "One of us needs to infiltrate the insignificant flock."

I was kind of hoping for this to be one of those sentences that rings over the air, you know? Where the listeners/readers get a chill up and down their spines. But, of course, then the Gasman…well, gassed us.

After we finished choking and gagging, Angel smiled in that creepy way she had, and tugged my hand gently. "I'll do it, Max," she offered sweetly. "I'll get that flock_."_

* * *

**Well, what'dja think? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! (You know you want too)**

**Oh yeah, there'll be Fax when we get to the original flock in the next chapter or so, just a li'l FYI**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's to hoping you liked it...I know I updated like 30 seconds ago, but I'm bored, so here's the next chapto (cruchinsammygirl likes that word...also the word schizophrenic and dybbuk and phantasmagorical and...ooh! And Fang! I like Fang! The word, that is...).**

**Disclaimer: I haven't put my plan on kidnapping JP and becoming MR's owner into action yet, so I guess I still own nuffin'...sniffles.**

* * *

"Ohmygod! I, like, never, ever knew that one cheeseburger could taste, like, SO GOOD, it's like my mouth died and went up to, like, a cheesy, meaty heaven or something, and left the rest of me behind and--"

"Nudge!" Iggy and the Gasman shouted at the same time, their hands cupped over their ears.

Nudge blushed beneath her cappuccino skin. "Sorry. It's just _so good_."

The cheeseburgers _were_ good though, not like McUnhealthy or anything, just plain ol' meat, cheese and bread. Fresh from a random person's cook out. Courtesy of yours featherly.

We were all in a cave (fancy, huh? We sure know how to pick 'em!), eating around the dancing flames of the fire. It was kind of cool, you know? Primitive surroundings, modern food, all that jazz. Plus, we were all here _together_, which was an awesome bonus.

"What now?" Fang asked. He was already done--how he ate so fast, I'll never know--and was leaning against the cave wall near the entrance. To be honest, he looked kind of--NO, Max, don't think like that. He likes the freaking Red Headed Wonder, remember?(**A/N: This is after MR 2, but before MR 3)** Stupid carrot top.

"Not sure," I said slowly. Yo, Voice, any suggestions?

No answer. Of course.

Nudge's hand shot up into the air and she waggled it in the air for a few moments. Angel giggled next to her. Uh-oh…what was Nudge going to say now?

"Nudge, you don't need to raise you hand," I reminded her. God, they were still using _school manners_ and junk like that.

Nudge kept her hand up.

"All _right_ Nudge, what do you want to say?" I grumbled reluctantly, heroically keeping my tongue--and mind, we've got Angel, remember--clean, G-rated.

"Okay, so like, since we've got _no where_ to go, can we, like, go somewhere really cool and stuff where we won't get noticed? Like, New York was cool. Nobody, like, called us freaks or anything, but I want to go somewhere we haven't been, like, LA, maybe? Or, or, or, VEGAS! Yeah, Los Vegas would be so cool…Hey, why do they call Los Angeles LA, but they don't call Los Vegas LV? I mean, I know it doesn't sound as cool, but we'd be used to it and all, so wou--"

"Los Vegas it is!" I said loudly. Nudge stopped talking abruptly and gave me a sheepish grin.

Oh joy. Sin City.

We flew there, naturally, and I was surprised at how long it took. I mean, I was expecting, what, three, four hours? And we got there in seven--count 'em, _seven_ freaking hours! Sure, the Vegas-goers are all freaks, just in different ways then us, but a bunch of _winged_ freaks might cause a teensy bit of trouble. So, courtesy of my insane paranoia, we spent three or four hours swooping over clouds (this may surprise you, but clouds are _wet_. So, to add to my wonderful day, I was also _soaked_) and around tree. The flock must love me now.

"Max." I whipped my head around, wet lashes of my hair smacking me in the face, _ow_. Fang gave me a steady gaze. He looked like someone had dumped a bucket of black paint on him; some was dripping down his face (hair), a few intense, extra dark droplets (eyes), and globs all over the rest of him (clothes). I won't deny it--he took my freaking breath away.

"What?" I said in that charming way I have.

"Where are we going to go now?"

A perfectly reasonable question. To which I have zip answers.

"Um," I started intelligently. "Under there!" I jabbed my finger at a large bridge.

Fang gave me an are-you-freaking-serious look, but helped me lead the others over and convince them to sleep.

Half an hour later, everyone but me was asleep. And guess who made a thrilling appearance? That's _right_! My beloved Voice.

I couldn't help myself--I watched Fang sleep, wondering why I was doing this, like a freaking stalker or something.

_Maybe you love him_. The Voice suggested. _Perhaps you have more than brotherly-sisterly feelings for Fang._

_Shut up, I told it._

**WELL??!! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!!!! Or I will send virtual Nudge's to you everyday. So yeah. R&R**

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Well, I put my plan into action. It didn't work. So I guess I still don't own MR...**

**READ IT! DO NOT BLOW THIS OFF! 'CAUSE I GOT VIRTUAL NUDGE RIGHT HERE! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, BE SCARED!**

* * *

How to get Angel into the inferior's camp was the problem. The original Angel was the biggest freak: mind reader, mind-freaking-controller, talks to fish, breathes under water (I've read her file multiple times), ect. It's like, God! She's stealing all the powers! Make 'er give 'em back!

"Yo! Gather round, guys, two cent time!"

"What?" Gazzy frowned, big, innocent blue eyes gazing up at me.

Oh yeah. Eight year olds don't understand what 'putting in your two cents' means. Gotta remember that in the future.

"I need ideas," I announced as they settled themselves around me.

"Simple." Iggy said, fixing me with a serious gaze. Oh yeah, Ig has, like, an on/off switch for his sight. So that if he needs to act blind, no prob, and if he wants to see ('cause he totally was looking at my beautiful face. Yeah), poof! Presto-chango. "We throw a bomb, distract them, and swap the littlies."

"Awesome!" Gazzy agreed, smacking high fives.

According to all the files, we are EXACTLY like the inferior flock. Well, my attitude and Angel's attitude are a bit different than our…clones…but everyone else is the same. Fang never talks, Nudge never stops, Gasser and Iggy are pyros, and Gazzy is, well, his name says it all.

"Um, that's nice, Ig, but maybe something a little more subtle...?"

Iggy thought a moment then shrugged in defeat. "I dunno. Gasser, you got anything?"

An evil smile...uh oh..."Just this," the Gasman grinned, and let 'er rip.

"Oh God Gazzy!" Nudge shrieked. "Ewewewewewewew! That is, like, so GROSS! How come you have such a messed up digestive system, anyway? I mean, was it like, cuz of the other Gasman? Or like, the other Gazzy's parents? Or maybe just you. But it, you know, could be--"

"I have an idea." Fang said quietly.

Thankfully, Nudge shut up.

"All right Fang. What is it?" I inquired, putting on my cap of leaderliness.

He looked at me, dead serious with those onyx eyes. I really don't get why the other Max is so nuts about him; he's just a stupid, insignificant guy, after all. Whereas she's...like _me_. A...freak with a destiny. Of course, that destiny was soon to be mine since we were eventually going to kill her and all, but for now, we're both destined freaks.

Joy.

"We let Nudge talk them to death," Fang said, utterly serious.

I rolled my eyes. "Um, _no_. How about we wait 'till the blind guy's on guard, then we swap them?"

"I like it." Angel approved. The others shrugged. Cool. We had a plan now.

Angel, enjoy your last hours with your stupid flock.

'Cause we're comin'.

Soon.

* * *

**R&R peeps, please! I'm, like, on my freaking knees, here! Have pity and review! Ta!-crushinsammygirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR CHAPTERS IN A DAY! I am on a ROLL!**

**Oh yeah, thank you anonymous dude for reviewing! You're my first! I love you! In a good way, of course. So yeah, no ownie, which makes me cry....**

**To make me happy, you can review (hint hint)...**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Fang crawled over to Iggy and tapped the strawberry-blond pyro on the knee.

"Yo, Ig," he muttered. "Your watch."

"Got it," Iggy mumbled, levering himself up into sitting position. He could hear Fang roll over on his side near--aaaaawwww!--Max. Wasn't that just sweet? Those two little lovebirds. Iggy couldn't wait to give him hell about that later. "You scum," he whispered, grinning hugely. "I thought you and Lissa were together!"

Fang, nearly asleep, couldn't miss a direct jibe like that. Cautionlessly, he punched Iggy's arm.

"OW!" Iggy groaned, rubbing his suddenly sore limb. In revenge, he kicked Fang in the ribs. Fang squeezed his eyes shut tighter and didn't respond.

Iggy cast his would-be gaze around. Underneath a Las Vegas bridge was not exactly a party. It was cold and damp, but sound bounced off of everything, so he could tell where stuff was and didn't feel so blind.

A footstep.

Then another.

Both steps were a bit different: each edgy, but one had more weight to it. Different ages, then.

"Go!" Someone-_Max?!-hissed, and a swoosh near Angel made Iggy leap to his feet. He crouched down again and violently shook Fang's shoulder._

"_Get up, you emo bird boy!" he hissed. The emo jibe should get him; Fang hated being called that, especially since he didn't cut himself._

_Fang rolled over, mumbling, "Max," his breath. Normally, Iggy would be all over him for that, but right now he was freaking. Something was happening, and he didn't freaking know what it freaking was! He kicked Max. "Max! Something's happening!"_

_Oh great and brilliant leader let out a snore._

_Furious, Iggy, threw himself at the strange sounds._

"_Iggy?"_

_Oh, crap._

"_Iggy, what are you doing? I was just taking a little flight…I'm sorry…" Angel. Angel's voice._

"_Sorry…" Iggy mumbled._

_Angel…she felt a bit different…something was wrong._

_But what?_

**WHAT'S WRONG?**

**Oh, was that a teensy bit of Fax??? It'll get better. It will. Really. Just keep R&Ring.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaaaaack! (everyone goes: darn!) Here's the latest:**

**Discalimer: 't'ain't mine, sadly.... *cries***

What to do with Angel 1 was now the dilemma. Iggy offered to chuck her in a river, but I'm not that bloodthirsty. Yet. Eventually, we just decided to whack her upside the head every time she woke up. Cruel, I know, but effective. Here's to hoping the inferior Max never found out; she'd skin us alive.

"Hey, Max?" Gazzy started hesitantly.

"Yeah." I said, firmly but not unkindly. See, unlike jerk-Max, I cared about my flock, didn't just run them around like slaves. Hm, insignificant flock as my slaves...I like it.

"Um, I'm kind of hungry, and plus, what is other-Angel going to eat?"

Crap. I hadn't thought about that. "Um, Iggy can fix her up with an IV drip or something," I decided.

"What am I doing?" Iggy smile/scowled, glaring at me for setting him up to something he wasn't up for. I made a snap decision and ignored him.

"And...we'll eat as soon as we can."

Nudge's eyes lit up. I quickly prepared myself for the flood of words bound to come:

"Ooooh, Max, can we get, like, a pizza or something? Do you know if Las Vegas has good pizza? I mean, Chicago does, and they're sort of alike, like Chicago is the Windy City, and Vegas is Sin City. Why do you think Las Vegas is called Sin City? Did, like, s--"

Fang put his hand over her mouth, much to my relief. I swear, my ears are starting to bleed.

"Are we going to keep an eye on Angel?" Fang inquired, barely audible. Would it _kill_ the boy to _speak up_?!

"Um, sure," I said, since I had no idea whatsoever.

"How?" Gazzy wondered sensibly. As you can tell, _my_ flock is serious about what they do and don't go off messing around like coughcoughjerk-Max'sflockcoughcough some unamed freak-mutant-bird-kids do.

"Uh..."

"Because jerk-Max's flock is almost as paranoid as us."

Great. Just what I need, an eight year old worrying about paranoia. I thought fast and came up with: "We'll just sneak around, act casual, occasionally swap with some one else in the flock. Everyone understand?"

They all nod.

I cast a glance at other-Angel (hey, the name fit, alright?), bound in rope, a swelling bruise on her forehead, eyes flittering beneath her lids. She looked so sweet and innocent and--NO, Max, don't think like that! If you grow to love ANY one in the inferior flock, it'll be ruined. She's just a mutant freak, doesn't mean anything to you at aaaaaalllll.

Or does she?

* * *

**R&R**

**Oh yeah, muchos gracias to GODISAWESOME. You totally made my day, and I thank you for that!!!!**

**Ta! -Crushinsammygirl**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, Mystic Mage-chan! You made me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own-eth nothing-eth, which make-eth me sad-eth.**

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Something licked Angel 2's face. She scrunched her face up, cringing away from the gross wetness. Reluctantly, Angel opened her eyes. A furry black snout filled her vision. Oh, riiiiiight. Max (2) had said there was a dog. Total, right?

"Total," Angel whispered, shaking an exasperated finger at the little Scottie. "That's yucky. Don't do that, okay?"

Total looked at her with a surprising amount of…well, surprise on his doggy little face. Angel smiled as angelically (no pun intended) as she could. "Come help me wake up Max, okay?"

This was going to be too easy! All she had to do was pretend to be all sweet and kind and figure out everything she could about jerk-Max.

Total padded over to Max agreeably, yawning tiredly. For half a second, Angel could have sworn he mumbled, "Need a good coffee. And none of that decaf junk stuff, the real thing…" But she quickly dismissed it. Dogs can't talk!

"You try and wake her up and I'll work on Gazzy, okay?" It sounded reasonable that she would want to wake up her own big brother, right? She hoped so; if she could pull this off, maybe _she_ could get a bear like what other-Angel had…

Total nuzzled at Max and growled under his breath. At least, Angel was pretty sure he was growling…the grunts sounded almost like words, but _dogs can't talk. For the last time._

"Gazzy," Angel crooned, gently rocking her clone's brother back and forth. "Wake up, Gasser, we're in Vegas!" She hoped she sounded like other-Angel. It wouldn't do if the Gasman found her out _already_. After all, he was her clone's brother, and she didn't want to hurt him. Badly, at least.

Gazzy struggled into an upright position, still looking half asleep. "Wha...?"

"Gazzy, will you help me wake the others up?"

The Gasman snapped into attention, grinning mischieviously. "Sure, Ange, whatever you say.  
Ange. Angel liked that nickname.

"Looks like the gang's all here," someone hissed. _Ari!_

Angel leaped, horrified, to her feet. She _hated_ Ari. Everytime he visited, he made them all fight him to 'get stronger', insulted Angel's hair, called Max names, shot Fang death glares, made faces at Iggy, and snarled at the Gasman. Did jerk-Max's flock have Ari-issues too?

All the others, even the snoring Iggy immeadietly shot up, fighting stances, wide awake, ready for a fight to the death.

Gazzy snickered.

"Was that you?" Jerk-Max growled, irritated. Angel didn't blame her; that was scary. She'd really thought Ari was there.

Still giggling slightly, Gasser nodded sheepishly.

Angel flinched backwards. Was jerk-Max going to hit him?

Nope. Instead, jerk-Max leaned forward and enveloped him in a hug. "Don't do that again, okay? You scared us."

The Gasman bashfully nodded again.

Angel wanted to cry. It was nice here, everyone loved everyone else. They cared about her, about each other. So far, that was all she'd found out. She tried to keep her emotion inside her so she could do her mission right, but...she liked it here. She didn't want to leave.

* * *

**Aaaaaawwww! Wasn't that sweet??? You know the drill; R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chappo (still alikin' that word) is a bit different from the others...still, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may recognize. Yet.**

* * *

It was kind of lonely, being a flock of five and a half. Fang (2) didn't count other-Angel to be a full flock member; just a bedraggled lump of life.

Not that Fang minded the loneliness; he liked it, thirsted for it. Just like the other Fang. Fang 2 was exactly, _exactly_ like the original Fang except for one thing;

Fang 2 hated Max_._

He had a plan.

It was simple, easy to carry out, fool-proof. But secretive, too. If Max found out before he executed it, he was sssooo busted. Sadly, he couldn't do this alone. Someone back at the flock would have to know what was going on.

Iggy.

That's who he told it to. Iggy agreed. That was good; now all Fang had to do was wait.

* * *

Fang's plan was simple but effective;

1) Wait until the other Fang is on watch

2)Imobolize him

3)Give Fang to Iggy

4)Act Fang-like and find out information.

He grinned uncharacteristically.

* * *

The original Fang crouched beneath the Los Vegas bridge. Against his will, they'd camped out under there again. Oh well. Win some, lose some. It was cold, but he barely noticed. He was usually pretty good at keeping anything that would provoke self pain out of his head. Usually. But when it came to Max...

There was something about Max...she was strong and beautiful and brave and...just, _Max_.

He didn't mean to. His mouth just didn't want to listen to his brain. Max would kill him if she found out, but...

Fang leaned down and brushed his mouth against hers. He had no idea how long he wanted this to last-she was freakin' asleep, after all-but suddenly something, someone knotted their fingers into his hair and yanked up.

Fang gasped in pain. Hair pulling freaking _hurt!_ Furious, he spun around to face...

himself.

"Wasn't that sweet?" Fang 2 sneered, bringing back his fist. Before the original Fang could do anything, his copy punched him in the jaw so hard that his head snapped back and blood trickled out of his mouth. "Sorry _buddy_, you and I are gonna switch places."

Fang kicked his clone below the belt, _hard_. Fang 2 winced and sank to his knees, but kept a hold on Fang. Gasping in pain, he dragged Fang 1 over to Iggy 2.

"Iggy!" Fang cried helplessly. "You gotta help me, dude."

Iggy 2 just smirked and launched a roundhouse kick, catching Fang in the head.

* * *

Fang dropped, unconcious, to the ground, and Fang 2 took his place.

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't like this chappo much, but it had some fax for ya. The next will be better (I think).**

**Anyway, R&R&R&R Translation: rock&roll&read&review**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Max 2 has anger issues.......**

**I just realized I put a disclaimer for the whole story on the first chapter (yeah, finally got tired of chappo)....whoops, me stupid. Oh well, why stop now?**

**Disclaimer: I own nuffin' ya recognize....but the plot is mine, MINE, MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

  
**

"You WHAT?!" I screamed furiously.

Iggy bowed his head shamefully, flinching as my furious words smacked him upside his brainless head.

"What the hell possessed you to something as stupid as THAT?! If you continue like this we're all gonna end up in that flock and get zero information! You hear that, birdbrain? Zero, zip, none, nil, nada! Then what's gonna happen? We're gonna die, stupid! TB's gonna kill us if we don't get the freakin' information!"

Iggy tried to say something, might've even let a few words slip from his mouth, but I ignored him and furiously started my ranting rage again. "What are we gonna do NOW?! We can't just whack them both unconscious every time they wake up! What on earth are we gonna DO?!" I paused, huffing and panting as I tried to catch my breath. Wow, I said a _lot_. God, I'm turning into such a _Nudge_.

Iggy mumbled, "We could pretend we're jerk-Max's flock. Shouldn't be too hard."

I stared at him, letting my furious, raging anger slip-slide away.

"Iggy." I said. "When in the world did you get to be so smart? Aliens took over your body again, didn't they, birdbrain?" Birdbrain...such a perfect insult for a bird kid...LOL (what, bird girl Max Ride the second can't use texting/IMing lingo? Well!)

Iggy smiled his evil, devious smile. The one that scared me half to death.

* * *

J.J. POV

FIELD TRIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, yes, yes, FINALLY, and a good one, too, not like that lame-o trip to DC. Uh, can we say _boring?!_ This time, we're goin' to VEGAS! And--get this--no uniforms!!! Yeah, baby, that's right!

Sorry. Hyper. I've never been out of Virginia. And now...to go to VEGAS. The only thing that could make this trip better would be if my friend Max were there. Max and her five siblings, all adopted from their traveling missionary parents, went to our school earlier in the year, but when her brother Jeff disappeared, they all ran out of school, leaving a trail of disaster behind.

Can't say I blame 'em--I'd do that too, if I had the chance.

We're all in the plane and it's descending really slowly. Cuz I've ever been in a plane before, I wanted to savor this moment, but, sady, I can't. Why not? Why, because of the annoying redhead next to me.

Her name is Lissa.

* * *

**Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The dreaded Lissa returns....dundunDUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**What shall happen next????? If you want to know, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, I've got two reviews. YEah, two. Not exactly a # to be proud of. PLZ review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! It is I, your beloved--breaks off here, laughing hysterically. ANYWAY, this is still crushinsammygirl, I just changed my name to Waiting On Yesterday cos I was bored. So, I'm, like, FINALLY continuing. Yeah, I took my sweet time. Thnx so much for your review katiegirl101199!!! Other peoples? You should totally read her story. It is REALLY good!**

**I am not James Patterson. Sad, I know, but true.  
**

**So. Story time.**

**

* * *

**"Maaaaaaaaaaax!" Nudge wailed. I gave a start. Jeez, how long was I asleep?

"What?" I grumbled.

"I am, like, SO tired of sleeping underneath a _bridge_," she complained. "Can we go to a hotel? Please, please, pleeeeeaaaaaaase????????? I heard that there's a school staying at this one--the Hampton, I think?--and we could, like, pretend we go there so that nobody gets suspicious! And charge it all on your credit card thingy! Omigosh, just think of all the FOOD we could buy there! Like, pizza and toast and bacon and--"

"NUDGE!" The whole flock except, of course, the Fangster and, weirdly enough, _Angel_.

"Okay, so, my eyesight's already gone thanks to whitecoats. Is my hearing going to be destroyed by Nudge?" Iggy wondered out loud.

"Iggy, hush," I commanded. "Nudge, if I say yes, will you promise to _shut up_?"

"Ye--" Nudge started, then quickly adding, "I mean," *Nods vigorously instead of words*

"YES!" Gasser cheered. "We're goin' to a ho-tel, we're goin' to a ho-tel!" he sang, his face lightening up. My heart melted. Such a sweet kid. Well, other than when he released his gifts. Then he was a stinkin' kid. But normally, such a sweet kid.  
As was his sister. But Angel was acting kinda weird lately. Wonder what that's all about...oh well.

_Sorry Max. _Sweet little Angel. Nice one, Max, think bad thoughts about a mind reader that's _sitting right next to you._

_It's okay sweetie_, I sighed in my head. _I'm just being paranoid._

I sat by Fang. Was it my imagination or was he inching away from me? How come he was acting weird, too? WHAT THE HECK WAS UP WITH THESE PEOPLE?!

_Don't trust them_.

Oh, wonderful, now I've got _the Voice _in my head. Couldn't I be alone to think in my own mind for, like, five freaking seconds?!

If that sentence didn't sound weird to you, you better re-read it.

_Say what?_ I snapped.

_Don't trust Angel or Fang._

_Don't trust Angel or Fang? Isn't that kind of like telling a drowning man not to grab a lifejacket? _I sneered. Who did the Voice think it was, telling me not to trust my flock members?

_Maximum. You must believe me. You cannot trust Fang or Angel. Your could die._

_Yeah? I could die anytime. I could've died a bunch of times. You. Are. A. Liar. _

_Maximum. You can _not_ trust those two._

"Shut up!" I cried.

"Max?" Angel said softly, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

How dare the Voice tell me not to trust this sweet kid? And the guy I...I forced myself to think it...the guy I kinda liked and maybe loved?

And why did it say that?

* * *

**Short, I know. Sorries. It was all I could bring myself to doing. Hope you enjoyed it, anyway! Oh yeah--I will NOT update until I at least have a total of 5 reviews. That's only 2 from now, so you peoples can do that, right? Please???**

**Ta! Yesterday.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, sorry it's been so long…oh, I made a Twitter!!! Follow me for more news on updating and stuff XD. The username is 'remembercanela'.**

**Anyway, I'm really, really, really sorry, but I have MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. Suggestions, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! I promise, though, I am NOT deleting this story. It's just on a temporary hiatus until I get some ideas (and reviews, hint hint).**

**I'll update ASAP.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
